


Our Story Isn't Over Yet Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, Christmas, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: Jensen was Jared’s first love. They secretly dated in their small town until Jensen's father’s homophobia brutally forced them apart twelve years ago. A chance meeting at Christmas allows them to see if there’s anything left to rekindle.In other words I somehow turned teen angst into another “Hallmark Holiday” type fic. If you like oblivious pining boys, misunderstandings, missteps, drunken relatives and happy endings this is for you.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: J2 Reverse Bang





	Our Story Isn't Over Yet Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JillMarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillMarie/gifts).



> Check out the story at:  
> [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584914/chapters/51464068)
> 
> Check out the art on:  
> [LiveJournal](https://bluefire986.livejournal.com/21680.html)

_**Banner:**_  
[](https://imgur.com/VDrf4Xh)

_**Prompt:**_  
[](https://imgur.com/WWHhnnp)


End file.
